ENCUENTRO INESPERADO
by Hidari95
Summary: Al finalizar la cuarta guerra ninja, Haruno Sakura cambio y no sólo de personalidad sino que también a una apariencia completamente diferente, lo cual deja sorprendidos a todos los ninja de Konoha y obviamente también a Uchiha Sasuke, cuando esto sucede empiezan ha interrogar a la desconocida quien, algo nerviosa no duda en contestar, ¿Qué hará Konoha con respecto a Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

SORPRESAS

La cuarta guerra ninja tenía poco de haber terminado y todos estaban muy felices ya que habían ganado, ¡al fin habría paz! Todos estaban muy exhaustos pero su felicidad estaba en su rostro y nadie se las quitaría, ya no habría peligro contra sus seres queridos, por su parte una kunoichi, para ser más exactos Haruno Sakura al concluir de ayudar a todos comenzó a tambalearse y preocupando a sus amigos, Uzumaki Naruto el salvador sin perder el tiempo hizo notar su preocupación.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡Ayuda, Vieja Tsunade!- Naruto no paraba de pedir ayuda, ya que Sakura era una hermana para él y no quería perder la.

Por su parte un cierto pelinegro a pesar de no dar ha notar su preocupación, estaba muriendo por ello ya que no quería perder a esa pelirosa ya que era lo más importante para él.

Todos empezaron a alarmarse menos Tsunade, ya que la kunoichi médico empezó a cambiar de apariencia, su piel pasó de blanca a ser levemente más morena no mucho pero se notaba el cambio, su singular cabello rosado paso a ser morado claro, su marca en la frente desapareció, su frente se puso a un tamaño "normal" y al abrir los ojos ya no eran verde jade sino que ya se volvieron color miel, ella al darse cuenta de cómo la miraban con sorpresa cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y por ello se puso completamente nerviosa, ya que todos sus amigos comenzaron a interrogarle sin darle tiempo de contestar. Tsunade al ver lo que sucedía, los silencio sin piedad alguna.

-¡Cierren la boca bola de inútiles!, ¡dejen que hable!, claro si es que desean resolver sus tontas preguntas- grito completamente la hokage estando completamente al tanto de la situación.

Todos estaban realmente asustados por lo sucedido pero aun así decidieron obedecer. Primero inicio Naruto

-¿Quien eres?-Él estaba un poco triste realmente y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

Hola a todos en verdad estoy muy apenada por este inconveniente pero estoy dispuesto a contestar todas sus preguntas, soy prima de Sakura y me llamó Haruno Kumiko.

Después siguió Ino -¿Por qué te haz hecho pasar por Sakura?-

-Fue por que ella me lo pido, yo no quería pero al decirme el porque quería que le remplazara no puede negarme- Kumiko realmente estaba muy preocupada, no por que hubiera hecho algo malo, más bien porque su prima no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero el trato era que si le descubrían ella diría todo lo que le preguntarán.

Luego Hinata quitó su timidez para preguntar- ¿Desde cuando le haz remplazado?- ella quería saber desde cuando Sakura había desaparecido, si es que estaba desaparecida

-Poco después de que se fuera Naruto con Jiraya- Al decir aquello todos se pusieron un poco tristes

Luego Shikamaru después de meditar un poco se decidió por interrogar a Kumiko- ¿Por qué razón se fue Sakura?- al parecer esa pregunta dio en el blanco ya que Kumiko se sorprendió y tardó un poco en contestar

-Fue por la misma razón por lo que se fueron Naruto y Sasuke, para volverse más fuerte, cuando Tsunade estaba entrenando a Sakura ella aprendió todo de ella en tan sólo un mes y por ello Tsunade se quedo soprendida por su avance tan rápido...-se quedo ahí porque Tsunade le había interrumpido.

-En verdad ella ha sido mi mejor alumna y al darme cuenta de su potencial y del que yo ya no podía hacer más por ella me puse en contacto con una persona digna de admirar ya que podría vencer a Madara y a Hashirama juntos en un combate, el cual se decidió a no pelear nunca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, le hable de Sakura y el milagrosamente aceptó, por lo que la envíe con él, pero era necesario que nadie se enterase de ese viaje, ya que imagínense que hubiera ocurrido si se enterasen de a dónde se dirigía Sakura, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera sucedido- Tsunade estaba determinada todos entendieron pero aun así estaban tristes y preocupados

Por último se dio a conocer Sasuke y con una pregunta que sorprendió a todos y que también querían todos saber-¿Y donde se encuentra Sakura ahora?-

Continuará, pues espero que sea de su agrado y pues esto es obra de mi loca imaginación, se que no lo hago muy bien, pero espero saber su opinión para saber si continuo o no, gracias por todo les deseo lo mejor, bye ¡sasusaku for ever!


	2. Chapter 2

BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

Por último se dio a conocer Sasuke y con una pregunta que sorprendió a todos y que también querían todos saber-¿Y dónde se encuentra Sakura ahora?- esto lo dijo con bastante interés, pero que nadie le tomo importancia al estar preocupados por la situación en la que se encontrará Sakura.

Después de que Sasuke habló, a todos al igual que él deseaban saber la respuesta de eso, así que todos se voltearon en dirección a la chica para que les contestara.

La chica peli morada al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo la observaba se puso completamente nerviosa que a pesar de estar dispuesta a cooperar y ayudar, esta vez no sabía cómo contestar.

Tsunade quien estaba al tanto de todo decidido apoyar, pero antes de hablar la chica se armó de valor y comenzó hablar.

-Realmente no tengo idea de donde pueda encontrarse Sakura ella solo se comunica conmigo por medio de cartas a las cuales les pone un jutsu para que no la rastreen ya que ella sabe que quiero encontrarla- al terminar de decir aquello, ella bajo su mirada tristemente ya que realmente adoraba a su pequeña prima.

Todos al percatarse de su tristeza también al igual que ella se pusieron tristes por ello, Tsunade quien había permanecido al margen de la situación decidido intervenir.

-¡Chicos!, aunque no lo crean yo también me encuentro un tanto preocupada, a pesar de que ella siempre me escribe ya que la quiero como si fuese mi propia hija, por lo que deseo saber dónde se encuentra, pero mañana ella me enviará una carta y yo después le preguntare donde se encuentra- Tsunade deseaba dar una esperanza a sus ninjas y más que nada a ella misma también.

Después de todo ello todos los ninja de cada aldea se despidieron para partir cada quien a su respectivo hogar.

Ya en Konoha se podía observar a las personas tanto felices por la victoria como tristes por la pérdida de seres queridos pero también orgullosos porque lo habían hecho por el bienestar de todos, también se podía observar en la entrada de la aldea a ciertos ninja hablando junto a la hokage.

-Bueno Sasuke, cómo podrás saber debido a tus crímenes debería meterte a un calabozo de por vida, pero gracias a tu ayuda en la guerra nos salvaste así que por ello todos tus delitos te son perdonados y puedes volver a la aldea como shinobi, solo si estás dispuesto a arrepentirte y estar de nuestro lado para ayudar al bien, además la aldea se encuentra en deuda contigo y yo como la hokage quiero pedir una disculpa en nombre de todos a tu hermano, después de la muerte de Danzo hemos encontrado información acerca de Itachi sobre el asunto de la muerte de tu clan, así que deseamos ponerle con los héroes de Konoha, ¿qué te parece?- Tsunade estaba realmente feliz de poder decirle todo ello a Sasuke y pedir disculpas y más que nada sabía que no era suficiente.

Sasuke por su parte estaba realmente sorprendido por aquella noticia tanto que no pudo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad, lo cual no duro mucho ya que decidió guardar su compostura para después poder hablar.

-Lady Tsunade realmente estoy muy feliz por su noticia y si me lo permite quiero aceptar su oferta ya que aunque no lo parezca extraño mi hogar- al terminar de hablar Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que no tardó en ser abrazado por el héroe de Konoha y más aún su mejor amigo Naruto.

-Sasuke no sabes cuán feliz nos haces al regresar y claro que te aceptamos ya que ha sido por lo que siempre hemos estado siguiéndote- Naruto no podía contener su felicidad y Sasuke a pesar de ser muy frío correspondió pero no con un abrazo si no con una sonrisa y tomándolo por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando finalizaron con la calurosa bienvenida le dieron la entrada a los héroes pero al poco tiempo de entrar su paso fue interrumpido por el sonido de una águila, por lo que todos se giraron para observar de que trataba porque Tsunade regreso corriendo en busca de tal águila ya que parecía ser de suma importancia para ella, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de que dicha ave llevaba consigo una carta y él no sabía por qué pero tenía grandes deseos de saber que contenía, por lo que se quedó para saber que decía Tsunade, la águila se detuvo en un lugar cerca de la Hokage para entregarle su mensaje y ella rápidamente se puso abrirla con esmero y a leerla con desesperación, al terminar de leer levantó su rostro con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-¡Sí!, que gran felicidad, esto realmente merece una gran fiesta, ¡anbus! Vengan rápido bastardos ¡ahora!- Tsunade estaba realmente feliz por lo que había leído, tanto que se puso completamente como una loca, tal era su emoción que estaba mal matando a los anbu y tratándolos como sirvientes.

-Vieja Tsunade ¿qué ocurre? ¿Que decía en esa carta para que se pusiera como una histérica?- Naruto no había tardado en preguntar y Sasuke agradecía internamente porque él tenía deseos de saber.

Tsunade quien había vuelto a su cordura, recapacito en cómo había actuado recientemente y pidió disculpas pero con la orden aún en pie, después volteo para observar a Naruto, Sasuke y a Sai quien hasta entonces permanecía alejado de ellos y les dio una señal de que le siguieran hasta la torre de la hokage, al estar dentro de su oficina comenzó hablar.

-Chicos la carta que acabo de recibir es de Sakura y no le hable a su prima ya que ella también recibió su propia carta, ella acaba de escribirme que volverá y para quedarse y que llegará mañana por la tarde- La sanin trataba de estar sería pero su felicidad no podía ocultarla

-¡Sí!, que emoción vieja, mi hermanita volverá- Naruto se abalanzó contra todos para formar un gran abrazo grupal.

Por su parte un azabache estaba molesto ya que no quería ver a esa chica la quería pero al recordar que ella era empalagosa no quería tenerla molestando le todo el tiempo, aunque también una parte de él tenía curiosidad y verla ya que la Sakura que todos conocían hasta ahora no era por lo que no sabían con seguridad si seguía con la misma actitud de cuando niños o era peor aún, pero esto no lo dijo en voz alta.

-No se preocupe Lady Tsunade nosotros prepararemos todo para su regreso- Naruto como Sai.


End file.
